


Show Me Going (Let Me Stay)

by Tonks1108



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks1108/pseuds/Tonks1108
Summary: Rosa and Amy are dating at the time that Rosa runs into an active-shooter situation





	Show Me Going (Let Me Stay)

“….show me going,” Rosa’s voice says over the radio, and your world instantly shrinks.  
You don’t register the voices of your colleagues, as you immediately begin to spin out with anxiety. Your heart races, and you stand there hoping that you heard wrong. That Rosa, your Rosa, isn’t really running headlong into a shooting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You and Rosa had gotten closer after your break up with Peralta. You hadn’t known who to turn to, and Rosa happened to be at the bar when you showed up after your and Jake’s final argument. 

She had sat in silence with you. You finally met her gaze after a number of drinks, and she told you to follow her home. You try and remember how many, that way you can name that Amy, “cries on Rosa’s shoulder all night-Amy.”

Since then, you’d spent more time together. Working cases at the precinct turned into drinks afterwards, which turned into unwinding on the weekends together. Soon, you began to feel things for her, and you could feel that she wanted something with you too.

So, two days ago, you kissed her. And she kissed you back. And it was the most free you’ve felt in a long time. You never talked about what you were. Both of you just inherently knew, that you just…were. 

But now… now you wish that you had said something. That the woman who was risking her life right now knew, unequivocally, that she had someone who loved her and was waiting for her to come home. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gina’s attempts at distracting you are only somewhat helpful. You don’t feel quite as claustrophobic, despite her coercing you into a small bathroom all day. The weight of anxiety remains on your chest as you take out your frustrations on a broken down toilet.

You have to wonder if she knows something, if she’s worked out in her creepy brain that you and Rosa mean something more to each other. Yet, she never says anything, standing idly by as you destroy what remains of the women’s bathroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking in from your brief reprieve outside, toilet seat in hand, your heart drops when you see her. The stolen seat nearly falls from your hands when you reach for her, you run your hands up her sides before embracing her. She doesn’t wince so you have to assume that she isn’t hurt.  
You hear nothing but her heartbeat, and feel nothing but her arms around you, and then Gina’s once she joins you.

After you break apart, Gina seems to disappear, making the mess of the bathroom your and Rosa’s problem. Although, it’s the least of your worries, as you look up at Rosa,

“You look beat,” you quietly say, “…I mean that in the most, like, complimenty way ever, of course,” you quickly add. 

She looks at you, a tired smirk starting at the corner of her mouth,  
“Can it Santiago. Your rambling is making me more tired,” she snarks to you.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d love to maybe just leave this hell-hole bathroom to Hitchcock and Scully. They can turn it into another nap room for all I care. Can we just go home?” you ramble, not knowing if she’ll except your offer after the day she’s had.

Rosa’s chest rises and falls, sighing as she thinks over what you said, “Okay, but we’re not talking about it. And we’re going to your place.”

“Deal,” you smile and pull her to you, pressing your lips to hers. You know she wouldn’t have wanted you to do this in front of Gina, so you take your chance now.  
As you pull away, you look up into her eyes, “I am very glad that you’re here…with me…in this bathroom that I tried to fix, but destroyed for you.”

She smirks again and leads you out the door, “I am glad that I came back to you too, even though you’re soaked in toilet water.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Rosa decides that she wants to stay the night with you.

“No funny business, Santiago,” she quips when you look at her with wide eyes after her suggestion, “Just, don’t wanna go home,” she quietly adds.

She falls asleep next to you, borrowing one of your beaten-up crossword club t-shirts. She had nearly laughed when you handed it to her. You close your eyes, and you’re soon asleep too, with your hand tucked into hers across the small space between you. 

When you wake up in the middle of the night, it’s to Rosa gasping awake. Her eyes meet yours in the darkness of the room. You can tell she’s scared, or was scared before realizing where she really is. She sits up in your bed, catching her breath.

“You’re okay,” you plainly state to her, pulling her hand from her lap and holding it to your chest. 

She looks at you again, taking a deep breath, and then looks away “I’m okay,” she whispers, blankly staring at the wall opposite her.

She eventually lies back down, facing you, her hand still tucked between yours. She closes her eyes, only to open them quickly, as if to make sure she’s still with you. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow,” she whispers, and closes her eyes, scooting closer to you. 

“Okay, Rosa,” you quietly reply, wrapping your arm that isn’t holding her hand, around her.


End file.
